


Hold Me

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Failed Negotiation, Guilt, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: Excerpt:[Gavin stopped, turning around to face RK with a stern look, one hand up and trembling. "Hold the fuck up," the man said, his voice tight.RK frowned, his eyebrows furrowed, but he did as he was told in the sense of the metaphor."Me," the detective said, and a sob ripped through his throat as he tightly gripped at his dark shirt, "I am the fuck up."]





	Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [HOLD HIM](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/401304) by @emo_machine. 



> **[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]**
> 
> Why are DBH fanartists, like, so good? They just keep pouring out ideas, and I just want to write them out? Also, why won't Ao3 just let me tag ’Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed' instead of offering me 'Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed' every time? 
> 
> Remember, please don't repost/reuse without the original artist's acknowledgement and permission, in addition to properly crediting and sourcing (with links). Otherwise, it's art theft, and that should _not_ be tolerated because it's disrespectful and inconsiderate to the original artist both as a content creator and as a person. Please always take this into consideration, and thank you.

He fucked up.

He fucked up really bad, so bad that he should've asked that fucking tin-man to do his job because it was evident that _he_ couldn't do it. Just . . . just why did it have be her? Cassandra was only seven years old when she was killed in an armed bank robbery in front of seven other hostages, including her own mother, because _Gavin_.  _Fucked. Up._

"Detective Reed, please don't ta—"

"Shut up!" Gavin screamed, needing more air and space than this fucking world could provide.

He wasn't sure if RK heard him over the screeching sobs of Cassandra's mother a hundred feet away, and he couldn't stand seeing the small, black body bag being carried in the back of an ambulance, recalling time and cause of death: May 25, 2039, Wednesday, 5:33 p.m., one clean gunshot wound to the left temple, _fatal_.

He had to get away from this, but he couldn't. 

_"Let the girl go, and put down your weapon."_

_"Don't_ _get any closer or I'll kill her, man!"_

_"Take it easy. If you let all the hostages go, you'd at least won't go down for murder. You know prison will do if you go through with this. Just calm down and think it through."_

_"Why the fuck would I believe you? You're pointing a gun at **me**."_

_"Mommy!"_

_"Please let my baby go! Take me inst—"_

_"If you don't shut up, I'll blow her fucking brains out! You don't think I'll do it, bitch? Beause I fucking will!"_

_"Sir, remain calm! Don't do anything stu—"_

Gavin walked away from the bank, shoving his hands into his pockets. Cassandra was dead because he failed; he should've shot the fucking piece of shit in the fucking heart when he had the chance, damn negotiation protocals. What was the point of trying to save everyone when there was some  _fucker_ putting a gun to a little girl's head?

Some people deserved to rot in Hell forever and ever, just like him, because he  _failed_. He didn't want to go to another funeral he could've prevented, but this job had never gotten easier ever, did it? It just got shittier and shitter because crime never stopped. Everything the police did was insignificant compared to the amount of human trafficking, drug dealings and homicide that existed in this god forsaken city alone.

Maybe he should give it all up, the long hours, the unsatisfaction of cases gone cold, cheap bitter coffee, and the threat of being replaced by someone— _something_ —younger, faster, more efficient than he could ever be. He was almost forty, no spouse, no big bank account, no close kin save for an estranged half-brother. He didn't have anything  _but_ this job. If he wasn't even a cop, then what else would he do? A teacher, a scientist, a butterfly?  _Yeah, right._

But right now, he didn't want to be cop, or a detective. He just wanted to crawl into a hole and let the world fall apart because it was too fucked up to keep together.

Gavin growled when he found his pack of cigarettes but no lighter, and he kicked at an empty soda can, a piece of litter from some asshole who apprently didn't give enough of a fuck to pick up after themselves. 

"Detective Reed," he heard RK say behind him. Gavin jumped in shock, having not noticed that his assigned android partner has followed him.

"What?" Gavin spitted out, hating how with the sun setting that RK's LED glowed brighter and churned a peaceful blue. "Go the fuck away already."

As always, his displaced anger did nothing to deter the android. "Detective, it wasn't your fault," RK said without hesitation. "The robber's actions were unpredictable. I calculated a ten percent chance that he would've killed a hostage, a further two percent that he would've killed the only child, but he was in a state of panic and extreme stress by-"

"I don't want to hear it,” Gavin cut in, heading towards a park. No one was there, probably due to the news of the robbery not even a few blocks away. He'll deal with Fowler's shouting later, but right now, fuck everything. 

 

 

RK was silent as his partner continued to walk aimlessly, glaring over at the playground with contempt. It wasn't long before the streetlamps turned on. 

_"Even though Detective Reed dislikes me, I predict that you'll have a better chance of adapting to his personality, RK900. Lieutenant Anderson was affronted to having to work with an android at first too, but over time, he began to trust me and ultimately care for me."_

_"How did you achieve that?"_

_"By expressing that I trust and care about him."_

"Detective," the android said, following the advice his predesessor had given him, "is there anything I can do?" 

RK had expected Gavin to curse at him and continue walkimg away, but the detective instead asked, "Why do you care?"

"Because you are my partner, Detective," RK supplied, his LED turning into a thinking yellow. "It would be irresponsible of me to let you go off on your own after a truamatic event."

"I'm  _fine_."

"You are not. Your muscles are trembling, and your breathing rate has increased significantly, though restrained. You are  _not_ fine, Detective."

"What's it to _you_ , plastic? Maybe a walk in the fucking park is how I cope with the fact that a  _child_ is dead because of me? You ever think of that? Of course, you didn't, you're just a piece of machinery pretending to be human."

RK's LED burned red, but he didn't act upon his frustration towards Gavin's rude and disrespectful attitude. Insults and sarcasm were how Gavin coped,  RK had observed and pieced together in the duration of their partnership, not a "walking in the fucking park."

"I care about you, Detective," RK tried again, being more direct this time. "You may consider me as a synthetic copy of a human being, programmed with the latest technology, but what I feel is my own. It _displeases_ me when you are hurt, physcially or emotionally, and my first priority is to help you. So let me help, Gavin. Please."

Gavin stopped, turning around to face RK with a stern look, one hand up and trembling. "Hold the fuck up," the man said, his voice tight.

RK frowned, his eyebrows furrowed, but he did as he was told in the sense of the metaphor. 

" _Me_ ," the detective said, and a sob ripped through his throat as he tightly gripped at his dark shirt, "I am the fuck up."

RK's eyes widened as he saw his partner lower all the crass and crude walls he'd put up, pressing the palm of his hand against his face to hide the tears running down his cheeks. Gavin couldn't suppress himself anymore, unable to stop the guilt and shame from eating him from the inside. 

" _Hold me_ ," Gavin said, words soft yet bitter. 

And RK grabbed Gavin, holding the grown man up in the air like he weighed nothing because the android wanted to  _see_ Gavin; to see his scarred face scrunched up as he bit his bottom lip in a poor attempt to stop; to see the street lights reflected off his tears against his skin; to see the  _hurt,_  the  _anger_ , the  _agony,_  in his grey eyes, even as he fidgeted like a cat and shouted, "What the fuck!"

RK took a split second to back up this memory file because for no logical reason, he thought that this moment was something to be cherished. Perhaps he was keeping it as something akin to a trophy of his achievement, and yet he would never show this to anyone.  _This_ was for him to witness only; he wanted to be only one to ever see Gavin like _this_. 

Before another world could be said, RK pulled Gavin closely into his arms, wrapping them around the man's shoulders, and for the first time, RK held him. 

The detective froze in the embrace, but soon, RK felt shaking hands cling tightly to the back of his jacket and the quiet sobs wrecking Gavin's entire body. RK simply pressed closer, leaning in to whisper gently into his partner's ear. 

_"It's okay. I'm here for you."_

**Author's Note:**

> Do you know who's the _actual_ fuck up? Me, because I put the murder of a child on my birthday twenty-one years in the future because DBH was released on May 25th of this year. I don't know why I do this to myself, but I'm sure it keeps me humble. Maybe. 
> 
> Anyway, please check out the artist, [@emo_machine](https://twitter.com/emo_machine?s=09), and a special thanks to them for letting me write a fic based off their art because I don't seem to have any original ideas. ;_; (lol)
> 
> If you like my work(s), please check out my Twitter and consider supporting me: [@kappachyun](https://twitter.com/kappachyun?s=09).


End file.
